


Baby

by PhoenixAccio



Series: Shadows!verse [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Deaf Character, Fun Ghoul is deaf, Nonbinary Show Pony, Show Pony is mute, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: Find me on tumblr @phoenixaccio





	Baby

Show Pony was out in the Zones, just riding around on their four wheeler. They didn't know why they felt the compulsion to come out here. They just knew it was important. So here they were. Suddenly, they saw a weird looking... something sitting in a sand dune. A rock? No. It looked wrong, and was it _moving?_ They stopped their four wheeler and got off to inspect... whatever it was, leaving their helmet on the four wheeler's seat. They approached the object cautiously. _Yes, it was definitely moving. Was that-_ confusion spread over Show Pony's face. Why was there a baby in the desert? They picked it- her, apparently -up. This was why they were in the desert. They were sure of it. The Phoenix Witch had wanted them to find this child, and who were they to argue with a god? They took off their shirt. They were wearing a binder underneath, what difference did it make, and wrapped the baby in it. There would be a lot of sand blowing around, and it would be more comfortable for the baby not to feel the tiny grains on her skin. Show Pony walked back to their four wheeler, placing their helmet back on their head, and the baby between their legs. They started the vehicle, and began the drive home.

Show Pony burst through the doorway of the shack they shared with Dr. Death Defying, the baby resting against their chest. Dr. Death Defying heard the door open, and came around the corner from the other room. "Show Pony, you're-" he stopped as he saw them standing in the doorway, and took in the scene in front of him.  
Show Pony was standing in the doorway, covered in dust, holding an infant wrapped in their shirt, and frantically signing 'baby' with their free hand. "I see that." Dr. D replied. He wasn't sure what else to say. "Where did you find a _baby?_ " He finally asked them.  
Pony crossed the room, handing the baby to Dr. D so they could use both hands.

_________

A year passes. Dr. Death Defying and Show Pony never give the baby a name. They just call her the Girl, which they suppose is a sort of name in itself. She can choose her own when she sees fit, they decide. She learns how to walk, and grows quickly. Dr. D and Show Pony aren't very good at taking care of babies, but they learn. They can't keep her forever though. It's not safe for her to stay with them. Dr. Death Defying is well known enough to be a significant target. It's a miracle in itself that they had gone this long without everything going Costa Rica. They would have to find somewhere else for her to stay soon.

_________

Party Poison was sitting on the couch with his feet on the table, holding the radio and flipping through the stations. Jet Star and the Kobra Kid were off on a supply run, leaving Poison and Fun Ghoul alone in the diner. Ghoul was in the other room, tinkering with his explosives. Poison stopped on a channel when he heard the voice of Dr. Death Defying coming through. "Hey, motorbabies! Whichever one of y'all is listening right now!".  
"Hey, Dr. D." Poison said quickly into the radio.  
"Party Poison! Perfect! Just the 'joy I wanted to talk to! Wanna see somethin' shiny?"  
"Hell yeah, man. Always. Where are you?"  
"I'm at home."  
"Shiny. I'll be there in a few."  
Poison shut off the radio and stood up. Might as well bring Ghoul if he was going out. He grabbed a piece of paper first, and scribbled a note for Jet and Kobra in case they got back before Ghoul and Party did. He put it on the table, and headed for Fun Ghoul's room.

Poison knocked on Fun Ghoul's door, then opened it and walked inside. He was hunched over the table, working on something, and didn't seem to have heard the knock. Poison crossed the room and tapped Ghoul on the shoulder. Ghoul jumped, and whipped his head around, flipping the litte switches to turn his hearing aids back on. He let out a breath when he saw it was Poison.  
"Holy shit, Poison. You scared the hell outta me."  
"Sorry, man," Said Poison. "I needed to get your attention. Y'wanna head to Dr. Death Defying's place with me?"  
"Why? What's up?" Ghoul questioned.  
"No idea. Just asked 'f I wanted to see 'somethin' shiny'"  
"Okay, that's cryptic. Whatever. Sure, I'll come." Ghoul decided  
"Better get goin' then. I already left a note in case Jet and Kobra get back early. Let's go see what Dr. D found that's so fuckin' shiny."

When Poison and Ghoul made it to Dr. Death Defying's place, Show Pony was waiting outside. They gestured for the two to come inside, and Poison and Ghoul gladly complied, happy to be out of the sun. They'd had to walk all the way there since Jet-Star and the Kobra Kid had taken the Trans Am on their supply run. As they stepped inside, they heard the sound of tiny footsteps, as all of a sudden a little girl, just a toddler, came running around the corner and latched onto Poison's leg. They stared at her, dumbfounded, as Dr. D came around the corner the child had just rounded a moment before.  
"I see you've met the Girl." He said.  
Ghoul was the first to break out of his surprised stupor.  
"Is this the 'somethin' shiny' you promised Poison?" He asked  
"Yep. Whaddaya think?" Dr. D replied  
"Well, she's definitely pretty shiny. Where the hell'd you find her?"  
"Show Pony found 'er in the desert 'bout a year back. They think the Phoenix Witch wanted 'em to find 'er."  
"And you?"  
"Oh, I agree. That kid woulda died if Pony hadn't found 'er. 'S a big desert. The chances of findin' a kid in all that are close to none. Divine intervention's the only logical explanation. There's somethin' special about this kid, Ghoul. Has to be."  
"And you had her a year without telling anyone?"  
"Didn't wanna risk it. Who knows what those Better Livin' sons o' bitches- or even some killjoy -would do if they found out we had a baby here?"  
"Good point."  
The conversation trailed off after that. They looked over to Poison, still staring wide-eyed at the tiny child clinging to his leg.  
"I think she likes ya!" Dr. D called over to Poison.  
"Wha-?" He said distractedly, looking up.  
"How do ya feel about takin' 'er home with you?"  
They both stared at him.  
"You heard me. We can't keep her here forever. It's pure luck nothin's happened this far. She'd be much safer with a bigger group, someone who's not blabbin' 'is opinions on the radio all day. I trust you to keep 'er safe."  
This time Poison spoke first.  
"Um... okay. She _is_ cute, and you're right about her bein' safer with a bigger group without a target on their backs." He lifted the Girl in his arms, and she put her tiny ones around his neck.  
"Looks like she thinks she should go with you too." Dr. D laughed.  
The two turned to leave. They'd finished what they came for. Dr D and Show Pony waved to them as they headed out the door with the Girl, and just caught Ghoul mutter under his breath, "Jet Star's gonna kill us."

The return trip seemed somehow shorter than the way there, as they made their way back to the diner with the child in Poison's arms, but even so, it was still a relief to get out of the sweltering desert heat. The diner was still empty when they got back, Poison's note still on the table where he'd left it. Apparently Jet and Kobra were still out getting supplies. As Poison set the Girl down to explore, Ghoul went to go close his bedroom door.  
"Don't want her getting into my explosives," he explained.  
"Good idea," Agreed Poison. What luck would it be if this child had survived this far, against all odds, just to blow herself up accidentally by trying to eat a bomb or something.  
Just then, they caught the noise of an engine; the Trans Am pulling up to the diner. Jet and Kobra were back. Poison and Ghoul stood beside each other and tried to look as innocent as possible as Jet and Kobra walked in the door.  
Jet squinted suspiciously as soon as he saw their faces  
"What's going o-" he stopped as he spotted the little girl running up to Poison to hug his leg again, as Poison opened his mouth to try and explain.  
To this day, some people say half the Zone heard Jet Star's exasperated cry.  
"YOU GOT A _WHAT???"_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @phoenixaccio


End file.
